Kim's Big Secret
by ame4336
Summary: It's bad enough Kim's the new kid in school, but she's also stuck with a bunch of muggles. Can Kim manage to keep her secret?
1. Chapter 1

**I know this isn't much, but I felt bad about not updating, so this is somewhat of a preview of the new chapter 1. I will have more later.**

My name is Kim Crawford and I'm a witch. No, I'm not lying. I go to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I mean **went to**. I was a 5th year Gryffindor, until my dad married an American muggle named Violet, and her daughter, Bridget. I hate them both so much. They took my second home away, hell they took my home away. Anyway my dad is a muggleborn and my mom is a pureblood witch. She ditched us so she could find herself or something... I really don't know. Anyways everything was wonderful until dad married Violet. My dad decided to transfer to the American Ministry of Magic, since he was offered a job as Head Auror. Since I didn't want to go to Salem Witches I am going to muggle school, and being homeschooled by my dad. I am going to miss my friends and my boyfriend, well now he is my ex-boyfriend, Seamus Finnagen will his Irish accent and-

"Get up!" screamed my new stepsister Bridget as she hit me in the face with a pillow repeatedly. Man do I hate Bridget ( I don't hate her as much as the she-devil though). Bridget is a 13 year old girl and a pain in my ass. She thinks she is the most perfect girl in the world. She hates me because I'm a witch (in other words she's jealous), and that my dad cares about me more, not that he would admit it.

"I'm up you annoying little shit!" I yelled. Then being the little brat she is she went to go "tattle" on me for swearing.

"Kimmy! Watch your language in front of my baby!" I heard Violet scream.

I just ignored her and got ready for the day ahead of me. As I mentioned before I am going to a muggle public school and today is the first day. I picked out a pink, grey, and black floral tank top, black skinny jeans, and black wedge boots. This outfit was a little out of my comfort zone, but everything about Seaford, California was out of my comfort zone. So, what the hell.


	2. Chapter 2

_**At Hogwarts**_

I just arrived at Hogwarts. I kept thinking about Jack, telling my mind to shut up, and I have a boyfriend. Here he comes.

"Kim!" he yelled and ran over to hug me and I kissed him

"Seamus I missed you so much" Then I hugged him again. All of a sudden my friends ran over. I was overwhelmed with the billion hellos, we missed you, and how are you, coming from them.

"Do you like America?" Hermione asked

"So far I love it there" I replied. Then Professor McGonagall walked over to get me for private lessons. I said my goodbyes and left.

_**5 hours later**_

I walked up the stairs to go to my dormitory Gryffindor. I sat beside Seamus on the couch in front of the fireplace.

"Hey", he said then kissed me and I laded my head on his shoulder. Then Ron ran over but accidentally tripped on the run and spilled pumpkin juice all over me, but somehow it didn't touch Seamus. I jumped over the couch and started beating the crap out the stupid git.

"Bloody hell!" the red head screamed then Seamus attempted to pull me off of him then Harry ran in and tried to pull me off. It took four guys to get me off and five to keep me back. Then Ron ran for his life and everyone from Gryffindor was in the common room and the first years looked like they were going to pee their pants and ran in their rooms. I was then greeted by my best friend Ginny.

"You are my hero" she said and gave me a high five. Then Seamus ran over and said, "It was just some juice you didn't have to try to kill him"

"He deserved it" I said, "No one messes with me"

"Stop overreacting over nothing" he said raising his voice, "It was just an accident"

"I'll go now", Ginny said walking to Harry, Hermione, Dean, Neville, Fred, and George

"You don't have to intimidate everyone", he said

"You know what Seamus we're through", I said, "I'm not taking this crap from you". I walked to my room and though about what happened, but for some strange reason I was glad it was over. I don't want to see Seamus ever again, but I was glad. I heard a knock on the door.

"Come in!" I yelled then Ginny and Hermione walked over to me.

"Are you okay?" Hermione asked

"I'm fine, great actually. I feel free, like I can do anything" I said they looked at me weird.

"Are you sure?" Ginny said looking surprised

"Yes, I will survive" I said

"Okay then" I heard Ginny mumble

"Did you say something?" I asked

"Nothing" she answered quickly

_**Next Day**_

I didn't want to face Seamus but I knew I had to. He was sitting with Ron in the Great Hall eating breakfast. Hermione was sitting next to Ron with a book and Ginny was in the other side of Hermione. I sat between then ignoring Seamus. We sat for five minutes with complete silence until Harry came.

"Good Morning Harry" I said

"Hey Kim" he said

We had silence for what felt like forever until Snape came to get me for my private lessons.

I couldn't wait to get back home.


	3. Chapter 3

I'm so glad I'm home and away from Seamus. I miss my friends, but I'm happy I'm away from that place.

"Go to bed Kimmy" my mom screamed

"Don't call me Kimmy!"I screamed back

"Don't sass me!" she screamed

"Don't sass me" I mocked her under my breath

"She's mocking you Mom!" Amy yelled

"You freakin git!" I screamed at her. Then without thinking I grabbed my wand and screamed "Furnunculus" and then boils started appearing on her skin

"MOM!" Amy screamed at the top of her lungs. I hear someone running down the stairs. Then I remembered Dad was at work. CRAP! I ran as fast as I could out of the house sticking my wand in my boot. Then I ran into a familiar brunette.

"Sorry Jack" I said

"It was my fault" he said. There was an awkward silence

"Bye" I said while running away

"KIMBERLY ANNE CRAWFORD!" I heard my mom scream.

I was about to laugh until I saw it. A creepy black silhouette flying towards me and it was freezing lucky for me I was able to run until I was cornered at a cliff in the woods with at least 10 dementors were surrounding me. I pulled my wand out and was about to Expecto Patronum their butts. I saw my dad running around the corner he was angry, but when he noticed the dementors his expression changed. He pulled his wand out and was about to say Expecto Patronum, but then a familiar group of wizards and witches. My friends. (which meant no Seamus! YAY!)

Harry beat my dad and me to scaring the disturbing creates away with the patronus. I ran to Harry and hugged him and then the rest of my awesome group of friends.

"What are you guys doing here?" I said

"Harry had another dream vision thingy" Ginny said

"You were at some sort of restaurant and all of a sudden 30 deatheaters and Voldemort" some of my friends cringed at the word _Voldemort _, but Harry ignore it, "you were with a bunch of people and let's just no one survived." We were silent for a couple of minutes and then I realized my dad was gone. I then noticed a tall figure running towards us it was my dad.

"I just contacted the order of the phoenix and told them about the dementors", he said, " and Kim, go apologize to your sister."

"What did Kim do now?" Ron asked

"She deserved it" I said and she did deserve it, Amy is such a brat because she's jealous of me.

"I have to see this" Ginny said

"Do you kids have a place to stay?" my dad asked

"No, not really" Hermione said

"You can stay with us as long as you need" dad said

"Thank you Mr. Crawford." Harry saidi

i**I'm so sorry it takes me so long to post when I first started I had end of the year test and I had to leave school early to go on vacation for 2 weeks. Also I'm not the fastest writer.**


	4. Chapter 4

Harry and my friends have been here for a couple of days and nothing has happened. Dumbledore came earlier today and talked to my dad, they wouldn't tell me anything. Although, I know if nothing happens in the next 2 weeks they will go back.

I joined the dojo Jack, Jerry, Eddie, and Milton go to, none of them know about my wizard friends and I don't plan on telling them. I was actually really good according to Rudy, my sensei, and I'm an orange belt already. Jack is the best in the dojo and his grandfather who taught him everything he knows trained Bobby Wasabi.

I'm on my way to the dojo now. My dad is homeschooling my friends, Amy is being her usual mean self to everyone but my mom and my dad when she wants something. When I walked in I saw Donna, Kelsey, Grace, and Julie. I hate them, except for Julie she is my friend and I think she might be a wizard.

"What's going on?" I said

"Donna, Grace, and Kelsey are going the dojo" Rudy said

I laughed at the thought, "Is this some sort of practical joke?" Those girly girls are afraid of breaking a nail how would they fight someone. I could tell by the looks on their faces they were telling the truth.

"Wait your serious?"I said, "Hell no! Those spoiled brats would do only complain and make out with random dudes in the locker room!-" I was cut off by Ginny

"Kim the Order of the Phoenix came you have to go" she said I saw Julie's eyes widen

"Okay"

"What's the Order of the Phoniex?" Jerry said

"Phoenix" Julie said

"So what is it?" Jack said

"Can't tell you I have to go, bye" I said as I ran out the door with Ginny and hit her in the arm.

When we were far enough away I said, "Ginny why did you say Order of the Phoenix? You couldn't think of a better excuse? Now I will be asked about it for weeks."

"Sorry, I wasn't thinking I thought they were wizards." She replied

"I will make up some stupid excuse for them." I said as we walked thru the door. I noticed my mom and Amy were gone.

"Kimberly you have grown so much since I last saw you" Mrs. Weasley said

Later all of the adults kicked us out of the house so we sat in the backyard. Then Ron decided it would be hilarious if he threw me in the pool.

"RONALD BILLIUS WEASLEY! I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!" I screamed at him as I chased him down the street. Then I slammed into someone, it was Jack and my other friends with Donna, Grace, and Kelsey.

"Sorry… again" I said as I ran after Ron, "YOU CAN RUN, BUT YOU CAN'T HIDE!" I yelled as I ran after Ron

I looked behind me and saw Harry and Ginny running after me

"Kim!' Harry yelled

I saw Jack and them looking confused except for Julie who looked like she was about to faint. Then I saw the red head, I tackled him and then Harry pulled me off of him and slung me over his shoulder. Ginny pulled Ron up and said.

"How stupid are you? You should know Kim would flip out like that."

"Harry put me down" I demanded as I hit him in the back repeatedly. I wanted to beat the crap out of Ron and if Harry doesn't put me down soon he will also be in the emergency room.

"Nah" Harry said. Ron laughed I then started trying to hit him but failed miserably. I was embarrassed when I passed Jack.

"Hello" I said as I waved to them. Donna laughed and Ginny gave her the scariest death glare I have ever seen, that shut her up.

**I haven't been able to update because I have been at my grandparent's house in the middle of nowhere since the end of June, I feel really bad about of that. Sorry :(**


	5. Author's Note

**Hey people, I'm sorry this isn't a new chapter but I wanted to let you guys know I'm continuing both stories, I have just been pretty busy. School just started, I have been doing volleyball for 3 hours a day since mid august, I have a five paragraph essay due Monday, and I also have writer's block on both of my stories. I will try to update when I have the time to write. I promise I will update more in November when volleyball is over. I am sorry for the inconvenience :(**


	6. Another Author's Note

**I am so sorry I haven't updated like I said I would. I almost had a chapter for each story completed, but my computer was having problems and I had to completely reset it. I forgot to save them on a flash drive, and just when I was about to start rewriting the chapters I accidentally dropped my laptop and the screen is messed up. I am really sorry about this, I am going to use my dad's computer, but since everyone in my family uses it, I won't have many opportunities to use it. I will update as soon as I can.**


	7. Revisions

Yes I know this is yet another author's note. I just wanted to let you know I am completely revising this story. I was starting a new chapter last week. I realized how much my story sucks. Anyways the story will have the same plot, but there will be changes.


End file.
